Covert Ops: Art of War
Art of War: Dawn of Mayhem is the Story mode of Danger Close: Art of War. It follows 4 different campaigns and 6 bonus Russian missions Campaigns American Campaign: Operation Foxglove Operation Foxglove follows the story of Pvt. Frederick Jamieson and GySgt. Robert Smith. This campaign includes heavy use of land vehicles and urban warfare, with most of the campaign being set in the Middle East. The enemies here are the OpForces. Frederick Jamieson faces the OpForces who are unilaterally burning the oil wells, regardless of where they are from, this really causes the oil prices to go up, so the Americans start Operation Foxglove, where the US Navy and Marine Corps deal with most of the situation, with the first strike being in Suez, Egypt. As the US gains air superiority over the OpForces, the Americans continue advancing towards Kurdistan. Shortly after, in Northern Jordan, the oil wells are burnt and the population is being poisoned by the toxic fumes, the Americans, who now maintain air dominance, stop the burning of more oil wells, but many soldiers, including Jamieson are starting to suffer from the "Gulf War syndrome", this causes many losses among US forces, and many soldiers are returned to their homes, but Jamieson was not among those soldiers. After 3 bitter weeks, the US has to deviate to Abu Dhabi because bomb threats have been occured and authorities do not know the nature of the enemies; soldiers' morale is low, certain soldiers, when not under observation, commit atrocities against alleged perpetrators. After the threat is dealt with, Jamieson returns home, leaving Robert Smith to continue what he started. Smith, now rerouted to Kurdistan, encounters with unknown enemies, the US DoD labels them as "Enemy Force", when they find out they are members of the Shadow PMC, a mercenary group backed by the new Chinese government. After this encounter, the US continues searching for the OpFor leader, codenamed Force King. Force King is located in the Taurus Mountain range, Turkey. The Americans, with air support, enter his safehouse and imprison him in Guantánamo. British Campaign: Operation Camelot This campaign follows SAS operator James Hatford and RAF Tornado ADV pilot Nathan Herefordshire. The campaign, compared to the American one, is rather fought in jungle or other rural spaces, the main enemy here is the PLA, with the first mission being set in Southern Scotland, where the Shadow PMC leader is interrogated and reveals that a violent coup d'etat was about to happen in China. Hatford and his team are taken to Scotland, where an unknown threat was approaching, the police, not knowing what the threat was, took the population to a safe place, leaving the police and SAS to deal with the situation. Suddenly, a lorry comes rushing and slams the police barricade. Armed men come out and shoot at the police and SAS, but Hatford, who is still conscious, pushes an important looking man with a grey beret, while other allied men kill the gunmen. He is immediatly taken to interrogation and informs about the incident in China, where he got his private army and equipment. Special Air Service, now in China, try to intercept the assassination of the Chinese Prime Minister, snipers, including Hatford surround the area until a crowd of people follow a bus, the bus is suspected to be the target and indeed. Before the PM is executed, a bullet hits the man who is to execute him, after a short skirmish, the PM is saved, but has to suspend his term, making it easier to the Far-Left Maoist group New People's Army to rise to power. The first strike in China is in an air force base in Inner Mongolia, where KJ-2000 AWACS aircraft are parked and have to be destroyed, halfway through the mission, a couple of Yilong UCAVs engage the squad. As the notice arrives to SAS command, Nathan Herefordshire is put in command of an air operation to intercept KJ-2000s and rescue the SAS squad. Helicopters arrive to the scene to rescue the SAS, and British aircraft intercept the AWACS aircraft. Military Equipment U.S.A. Weapons *SIG P228 *TDI Vector *MP5N *HK416 CQC *M16A4 *Bushmaster ACR 5.56 and 6.8 *Mossberg 590 *AA-12 *M14 DMR *SR-25 *CheyTac M200 Intervention *M27 IAR *M240B *Browning M2 *Mk.153 SMAW *FGM-148 Javelin Vehicles *Humvee *Logistics Vehicle System *ICV Stryker *M1A3 Abrams *M109A6 Paladin *AH-1Z Viper *CH-46 Seaknight *RQ-1 Predator *F-16 Fighting Falcon *F-15SE Silent Eagle *F/A-18E/F Super Hornet *A-10 Thunderbolt II *F-35 Lighting II *E-8 J-STARS Ship *Mark V *USS Virginia *''Arleigh Burke Class *USS George Washington U.K. '''Weapons' *SIG P226 *MP5K PDW *MP5A4 *C8A1 *L85A2 *C7A2 *Remington 870 *M1014 *L129A1 *AWP *AW-50 *L86A2 LSW *FN L7A2 *Browning M2 *AT4 CS *Starstreak Missile Vehicles *IVECO LMV *JCB HMEE *FV510 Warrior *Challenger II *AS90 Braveheart *AH-1 Apache *CH-148 Cyclone *BAe Mantis *Tornado ECR *Typhoon F2 *Tornado ADV F3 *Harrier GR.9 *F-35 Lightning II *RC-135 Rivet Joint Ships *HMS Raider *''Trafalgar Class *Type 45 ''Daring Class *HMS Illustrious Germany Weapons *USP 9mm *MP7A1 PDW *Uzi MP2 *G36C *G36A2 *HK33A2 *FABARM FP6 *Remington M870MCS *MSG-90 *G22 *G82 *MG36 *MG4 *Browning M2 *PzF-3 *Raytheon Fliegerfaust 2 Vehicles *Mercedes-Benz G-Wagen *Pionerpanzer 3 Kodiak *SPz Puma *Leopard 2A7 *LARS-2 *Tiger UHT *SA360 Dauphin *RQ-4 EuroHawk *Tornado ECR *Eurofighter Typhoon *F-4F Phantom II *Tornado IDS *F-35 Lightning II *A330 MRTT Ships *Typ 143A Gepard *Typ U-212 *F123 Brandenburg *Typ 702 Berlin Mexican Army Weapons *FN Five-seveN *FN P90 *Calico 960 *FX-05 Xiuhcóatl *ARX-160 *Steyr AUG *Benelli M2 *Remington 1100 *HK Morelos Bicentenario *Remington R700PSS *Barrett M82 *HK21A1 *MG3 *Browning M2 *M72A6 LAW *MILAN Vehicles *Oshkosh Sand Cat *Freightliner M2 *DN-IV Caballo *UH-1 Huey *MH-60S Knighthawk *Hermes 450 *F-16 Fighting Falcon *Su-30 Flanker-C *F-5 Freedom Fighter *Su-25 Frogfoot K.P.A. Weapons *Type 68 *Type 65 *Daewoo K1A *Daewoo K1 *Type 68m *DR-300 *TOZ-194 *USAS-12 *Zastava M76 *Mosin M1959 *PTRS-41 (Modernized, with 10x scope, rails, collapsible stock and lighter) *RPK-74 *Type 73 *NSV Utes *Type 69 RPG *AT-6 Spyral Vehicles *GAZ-46 *AT-T *BTR-70 *P'okpung-Ho *M1978 Koksan *Mi-24D Hind-D *WZ-2000 *MiG-21 Fishbed *MiG-19 Farmer *Su-15 Flagon *Su-7 Fitter-A *J-20 Annihilator Ships *''Soju Class'' *''Romeo Class'' *''Sariwon Class'' *''Varyag '' P.L.A. Weapons *QSZ-92 *Type 85 *QCW-05 *Type 56C *QBZ-03 *QBZ-95 *NOR982 *Hawk Semiauto *QBU-88 *JS-7.62 *QBB-95 *QJY-88 *W85 *PF-98 *HJ-8 Vehicles *NJ 2046 *ZiL-135 *WZ551 *Type 98 *PLZ-05 *CAIC WZ-10 *Z-8 *Yilong UCAV *Chengdu J-10 *Shenyang J-11 *J-8 Finback *Nanchang Q-5 Fantan *J-20 Annihilator Ships *''Huludao Class'' *''Song Class'' *''Guangzhou Class'' *''Varyag'' Shadow PMC Weapons *M1911 *Skorpion EVO III *PP90M1 *AS Val *AK-101 *CZ-805 BREN *Benelli Nova *Beretta 682 *PSL *GOL Sniper Magnum *AUG HBAR *Vektor SS-77 *Vladimirnov KPV *M3 Carl Gustaf *9K115 Metis Vehicles *AIL Raider *Technical *MQ-8 OpForces Weapons *Makarov PM *Skorpion vz.61 *Agram2000 *AKS-74u *AK-47 *KH2002 *SPAS-12 *SPAS-15 *Tabuk *Mosin M/52 *JS 05 *RPK-74 *PKM *RPG-7 *AT-4 Faggot